nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
World of Warcraft TCG
Das World of Warcraft™-Sammelkartenspiel (WoW TCG) von Upper Deck ist ein eigenständiges Kartenspiel, in dem Du die Kontrolle über einen Helden in der Welt von Azeroth übernimmst. Obwohl Du für das Kartenspiel keinerlei Kenntnisse über das Computerspiel brauchst, gibt es viele Parallelen zum MMORPG. Nicht nur, dass das TCG aus der reichhaltigen Hintergrundgeschichte von Warcraft schöpft, Du wirst viele, aus dem Online-Spiel bekannten Dinge, auch im TCG wiederfinden. Der Held, den Du wählst, wird Dich repräsentieren. Du wirst Verbündete in Deine Gruppe einladen; aus dem Online-Spiel bekannte Waffen, Rüstungen und nützliche Gegenstände finden; Fähigkeiten, Zauber und Talente benutzen und Quests bestehen. World of Warcraft TCG: FAQ Herausgeber Hersteller des TCGs ist Cryptozoic Entertainment™ (CZE). So, wie viele der CZE-Mitarbeiter begeisterte WoW Online-Spieler sind, einige davon echte Hardcore-Spieler, hat auch Blizzard Entertainment© von Anfang an aktiv bei der Entwicklung des TCGs Einfluss genommen. Neben zwei festen Mitarbeitern im Entwicklungs- und Design-Team war und ist Blizzard sehr stark in der Testphase des Spiels integriert. Zudem zeichnen die bekanntesten Blizzard-Zeichner für das World of Warcraft TCG – z. B. Parvink von Samwise. Decks Sammelkartenspiele erscheinen in Sets. Die Karten eines Sets gibt es in Form von Booster-Packs oder Starter-Boxen. Je nach Größe des Sets kann es vorkommen, dass dieses nur in Form von Booster-Packs vertrieben wird – wie es bei Feuer der Scherbenwelt erstmals der Fall war. Bisher sind folgende Booster Sets erschienen und im Handel erhältlich: Booster-Sets Die Karten eines Sets gibt es in Form von Booster-Packs oder Starter-Boxen. Je nach Größe des Sets kann es vorkommen, dass dieses nur in Form von Booster-Packs vertrieben wird – wie es bei Feuer der Scherbenwelt erstmals der Fall war. Helden von Azeroth (HvA) * #01 - Helden von Azeroth (HvA) - Erschienen am 23. Oktober 2006, 361 Karten. 1. Set des Helden von Azeroth-Blocks Diakonin Johanna TCG HvA 234.jpg|#234: Diakonin Johanna (Untoter Priester) Durch das Dunkle Portal (DdDP) * #02 - Durch das Dunkle Portal (DdDP) * Warcraft-TCG.de: Kartenlisten Veröffentlichung: 11. April 2007. 319 Karten. Azeroth-Block (Set 2 von 3). (120 Common, 85 Uncommon, 18 Helden, 80 Rare, 16 Epic, 3 Loot). Rare-Loot: Wahrsagen. Uncommon-Loot: King Mukla. Common-Loot: Ruhe und Entspannung. Blutritter (Aleyah Dawnborn).jpg|010: Aleyah Dawnborn (Blutritter) Valanos TCG DdDP 193.jpg|193: Valanos (Draeneijäger) Feuer der Scherbenwelt (FdS) * #03 - Feuer der Scherbenwelt (FdS) - Erschienen am 22. August 2007, 246 Karten. 3. Set des Helden von Azeroth-Blocks El Pollo Grande TCG FdE 151.jpg|151: El Pollo Grande (Vogel-Reittier) Marsch der Legion (MdL) * #04 - Marsch der Legion (MdL) - Erschienen am 07. November 2007, 319 Karten. 1. Set des Burning Crusade-Blocks Diener des Verräters (DdV) * #05 - Diener des Verräters (DdV) - 2. Set des Burning Crusade-Blocks Die Jagd auf Illidan (JaI) * #06 - Die Jagd auf Illidan (JaI) - 3. Set des Burning Crusade-Blocks Trommeln des Krieges (TdK) * #07 - Trommeln des Krieges (TdK) - 1. Set des Drums of War-Blocks Blut der Gladiatoren (BdG) * #08 - Blut der Gladiatoren (BdG) - 2. Set des Drums of War-Blocks * Warcraft-TCG.de: Deutsche Kartenliste Drums of War-Block (Set 2 von 3). Veröffentlichung: 20. März 2009. 208 Karten (80 Common, 40 Uncommon, 18 Helden, 60 Rare, 10 Epic, 3 Loot). Rare-Loot: Schaumstoffschwert-Ständer (Gimmick). Uncommon-Loot: Im Mittelpunkt der Aufmerksamkeit. Common-Loot: Schaukeltiger. Anduin Wrynn TCG BdG 93.jpg|#093: Anduin Wrynn Felder der Ehre (FdE) * #09 - Felder der Ehre (FdE) - 3. Set des Drums of War-Blocks Krieg der Geißel (KdG) * #10 - Krieg der Geißel (KdG) - 1. Set des Wrath of the Lich King-Blocks Pforte des Zorns (PdZ) * #11 - Pforte des Zorns (PdZ) - 2. Set des Wrath of the Lich King-Blocks, zudem das erste Set, dass unter dem neuen Lizenznehmer CZE herausgegeben wurde Eiskrone (EK) * #12 - Eiskrone (EK) - engl. Icecrown * Warcraft-TCG.de: Deutsche Kartenliste Scourgewar-Block (Set 3 von 3). Veröffentlichung: 14. September 2010. 220 Karten (80 Common, 55 Uncommon, 15 Helden, 60 Rare, 10 Epic, 3 Loot). Rare-Loot: Weißes Wollrhinozeros (Reittier). Uncommon-Loot: Portalstein. Common-Loot: Farbbombe. Argent Confessor Paletress TCG.jpg|002: Argentumbeichtpatin Blondlocke General Lichtbann TCG.jpg|006: General Lichtbann Weltenbrecher (WB) * #13 - Weltenbrecher (WB) - engl. Worldbreaker Vorix Zorbuzz TCG WB 19.jpg|019: Vorix Zorbuzz (Goblinschurke) Jezziki Glanzmoor TCG WB 178.jpg|178: Jezziki Glanzmoor (Goblinpriester) Krieg der Elemente (WoE) * #14 - Krieg der Elemente (WoE) - engl. War of Elements * Warcraft-tcg.de: Deutsche Kartenliste Worldbreaker-Block (Set 2 von 3). Veröffentlichung: 12. April 2011. 220 Karten (80 Common, 50 Uncommon, 20 Helden, 60 Rare, 10 Epic, 3 Loot). Rare-Loot: Wilder Raptor (Reittier). Uncommon-Loot: Anbindepfosten des Kampftrupps (Gimmick). Common-Loot: Landros Lichling (Gefährte). Aessinas Wunder TCG WoE 202.jpg|202: Aessinas Wunder (Flammenschneise) Ein Spatz in der Hand TCG WoE 204.jpg|204: Ein Spatz in der Hand (Marion Wurmschwinge) Die Bande brechen TCG WoE 205.jpg|205: Die Bande brechen (Tortolla) Ende der Versorgungslinie TCG WoE 209.jpg|209: Das Ende der Versorgungslinie (Wolfsschlucht) Blitz in der Flasche TCG WoE 213.jpg|213: Blitz in der Flasche (Gewittersims) Drachendämmerung (TotD) * #15 - Drachendämmerung'' (TotD) - engl. Twilight of the Dragons. Machtwort Barriere TCG TotD 67.jpg|#067: Machtwort Barriere (Priester-Fähigkeit) Thron der Gezeiten (TdG) * #16 - Thron der Gezeiten (TdG) - engl. Throne of Tides. * Warcraft-TCG.de: Deutsche Kartenliste. * Wowtcg.com: Throne of the Tides (engl. Produktvorstellung) * Wowtcg.com: Throne of the Tides Loot Items to Release with Patch 4.3 (engl. Beutekarten) Neptulon TCG TdG 25.jpg|#025: Neptulon Raid-Decks / Treasure-Packs Neben den Booster-Sets gibt einige Raid Deck-Erweiterungen, eine völlig neue Form des Sammelkartenspiel-Erlebnisses. Mittels eines Raid Decks simulieren mehrere Spieler einen Schlachtzug im Online-Spiel World of Warcraft. Ein Spieler übernimmt dabei die Rolle eines oder mehrerer Raid-Bosse, die es für eine Gruppe aus bis zu fünf Gegenspielern zu besiegen gilt. Diese Mehrspieler-Neuheit im TCG-Genre sorgt für eine gelungene Abwechslung zu bereits bekannten Formaten. Jedes Raid Deck enthält ein verschweißtes Extra-Booster Pack – eine Art „Beute“ für errungene Siege. Jene Karten sind nur über das jeweilige Raid Deck erhältlich und besitzen als besonderes Erkennungsmerkmal eine holopraphische Vorderseite. Außerdem besteht die Chance, dass Schatz-Karten-Packs eine der begehrten Beute-Karten (der zum Zeitpunkt der Herausgabe des Raid Decks zuletzt erschienenen Edition) beinhalten. * #1 - Onyxias Hort (Ony) - Erstes Raid Set, erschienen am 22. November 2006 * #2 - Der Geschmolzene Kern - (MC) - Zweites Raid Set, erschienen am 30. Mai 2007 * #3 - Magtheridons Kammer (MK) - Drittes Raid Set, erschienen im Januar 2008 * #4 - Der Schwarze Tempel (BT) * #5 - Naxxramas (NAX) * #6 - Assault on Icecrown Citadel (ICC) Special-Sets Neben den normalen Booster Sets und den Raid Decks gibt es einige Special Sets: * #1 - Winterhauchfest * #2 - Dunkelmond-Jahrmarkt * #3 - Der große Arenakampf * #4 - Todesritter-Deluxe-Starter * #5 - Class Starter Decks '10 * #7 - Class Starter Decks '11 (Frühjahr) * #8 - Class Starter Decks '11 (Herbst) Crafted-/Badge-Karten * #01 - Crafted 1-14 * #02 - Badge 1-4 * #03 - Drums Crafted * #04 - Gladiators Crafted * #05 - Honor Crafted * #06 - Scourgewar Crafted * #07 - Scourgewar Badge * #08 - Wrath Gate Crafted * #09 - Wrath Gate Badge * #10 - Icecrown Crafted * #11 - Icecrown Badge * #12 - Worldbreaker Crafted * #13 - Worldbreaker Badge * #14 - Aftermath Crafted Promos * #1 - Burning Crusade Collector's Edition * #2 - Blizzcon 2007 * #3 - Wrath of the Lich King Collector's Edition * #4 - Blizzard Employee Promo 2009 * #5 - Holiday 1 * #6 - Cataclysm Collector's Edition * #7 - Blizzard Employee Promo 2010 * #8 - Goblins of Anarchy Showdown * #9 - Blizzcon 2011 Spezielle Karten Beutekarten Drei rare Karten jedes Sets wird es zusätzlich in einer legendären Version – den Beutekarten™ geben. Sie unterscheiden sich von der Rar-Version lediglich durch die farblich geänderte Sammlerinformation und einen zusätzlichen Rubbel-Code auf der Karte. Seit "Feuer der Scherbenwelt" werden die Beutekarten zudem als Foil-Karten (holografisch) und mit einer veränderten Optik herausgegeben. Der Code auf der Beutekarte erlaubt es, seltene und begehrte Dinge im Online-Spiel freizuschalten. Diese Änderungen werden aber rein kosmetischer Natur sein und keinen spieltechnischen Einfluss auf deinen Charakter haben. Externe Links * Warcraft-TCG.de * Cryptozoic Entertainment: World of Warcraft TCG (Offizielle Hompepage) * World of Warcraft Trading Card Game im Wikipedia * WoWTCGDB.com (Umfangreiche Englische Datenbank) Quellen Kategorie:Glossar Kategorie:WoW TCG